dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Shantotto
Shantotto makes a guest appearance representing the Final Fantasy XI series. As a Tarutaru Black Mage, her attacks are centered around her ability to cast devastating, high-level magic called Ancient Magic. In the form of her HP attacks, Shantotto can throw spells like Freeze and Tornado at her opponent. Unlike other magic-users in the game, she can chain HP Attack spells up to three times. Her attacks are heavily based on her BRAVE value, changing their nature according to how much BRAVE she has. How to Unlock Complete at least one Distant Glory story and the 4 chapters of Shade Impulse to unlock her story mode. Complete her story mode to unlock her in the PP Shop; she costs 1000 PP. Note: You need to Complete at least 5 Destiny's Odyssey Stories as well as the 4 chapters of Shade Impulse before her story mode opens. Abilities List of Shantotto's Moves Brave Attacks: HP Attacks: NOTE: ''' Shantotto’s HP attack spells are based on 3 tiers. Having 0-2999 Brave will do Tier 1 spells. Having 3000-5999 will do Tier 2 spells. Having 6000 and more will do Tier 3 spells. Her spell chains are based on the elemental circle that exists in Final Fantasy XI and will cast in this specific order if you choose to chain spells (only up to 2 additional spells after the first cast) by hitting Square again during the magic animation: Fire > Water > Lightning > Earth > Wind > Ice > Fire Chaining these spells together will make the second and third spell of the chain do more damage than the first spell. List of Shantotto's EX Mode Abilities 1. Regen: HP will regenerate over time while in EX Mode. 2. Manafont: Shantotto's BRAVE is not consumed when using HP Attacks. List of Shantotto's EX Burst Moves 1. プチ切れ - "Getting Pissed Off" :Shantotto screams プチ切れましたわ〜！(Basically, “Now I’m pissed!”) and initiates the Fusion Skillchain by using the Full Swing and Howling Fist Weapon Skills. Fusion boosts the power of Fire and Light type magic that hit the target for a short time following the Skillchain. 2. Magic Burst. :After the Fusion Skillchain, a Final Fantasy XI menu will appear that list all of the Ancient Magic spells of the Elemental circle. To obtain a Perfect EX Burst, cast Flare (the Red icon) to go with the corresponding Skillchain and then follow the elemental circle (Fire > Water > Thunder > Earth > Wind > Ice > Fire). Not doing Flare first or not going in order will do reduced damage. The list has all the spells listed in order with the elemental circle, but every time you EX Burst, the list is shifted around. Costumes Image:Shantotto_artwork.jpg|Shantotto Artwork Normal Form - Tactician Magician's Attire Set '''Normal EX Mode - Cobra Unit's Attire Set Another Form - Purchase for 300 PP at the PP Shop, Wizard's Attire Set (Black Mage Artifact Armor) Another EX Mode- Sorcerer's Attire Set (Black Mage Relic Armor) Equipment Shantotto's equipment is comprised of the following: Weapons: Unique Weapon (Claustrum lv100), Rods, and Staves :Claustrum: ''See Unique Weapons'' Body: Robes and Clothes Head: Hats Hands: Bracelets Trivia * Shantotto, while casting spells, will change her staff according to the element of the spell. While this has no impact on the gameplay in Dissidia: Final Fantasy, it does make the spells more efficacious in Final Fantasy XI. * Although Shantotto may not be the hero of the Final Fantasy XI series, she plays a role in several of the game's Missions and Quests and is considered the most popular NPC of Final Fantasy XI.'' Furthermore, Shantotto has her own mini-expansion introduced in 2009 called ''A Shantotto Ascension for Final Fantasy XI, where players will delve into her sudden and radical shift in behavior after an unexplained absence. * It is unknown whether or not Shantotto is one of the magicians in the opening video while warding off beastmen. * Retribution is a Weapon Skill in Final Fantasy XI that can be learned from Shantotto. * While many of the popular NPCs in Final Fantasy XI have an exclusive character model (Cid for example), Shantotto's character model can be used by players. The only thing that sets Shantotto off from the other Tarutaru that look like her is her laughing animation. *Unlike the other characters who kneel when they lose, Shantotto transforms into a doll. See also ''Tornado Tossing: How to be a Cheaptaru'' Category:Character Category:Character